


Cake Icing Fun with Arthur and Merlin

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur and Merlin have fun with icing, Explicit Language, Food Kink, Kinkalot 2020, Licking, M/M, Sad Merlin (Merlin), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: Merlin wants Arthur time, but Arthur needs to choose a cake icing. Their solution? Do both! Fun, sexy times ensue.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Cake Icing Fun with Arthur and Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkalot 2020 Challenge One entry.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Merlin looked at himself in the mirror and let out a sigh. He was not much to look at – lanky, pasty, with large ears, and he had a bad habit of speaking his mind (well, he thought this a perfectly desirable trait, but his mother, Uncle Gaius, and others didn’t quite share his sentiments) – but Arthur seemed to like what he had to offer, so Merlin guessed that was enough. He had long ago accepted that he would never be sultry and sexy, like his mate, Lance.

He put the lid back on the jar, cleaned his teeth, checked beneath his arms to be sure he didn’t smell too badly, splashed water on his face, and quickly left the bedroom and ran down the stairs as quietly as possible. He wanted to surprise Arthur but found it difficult to keep his giddiness at bay as he entered the kitchen, where his boyfriend was retrieving groceries from their reusable bags. All Merlin could see was the familiar, gorgeous profile, but that was enough to make his cock react. A surge of warmth travelled through his body.

He grinned as his eyes perused the delectable man before him. Arthur’s legs were a thing of beauty, even if they were currently hidden beneath dress pants. And that cock of his, that was also presently covered, was quite delectable, especially when buried inside Merlin’s arse.

His eyes moved up to Arthur’s lovely hands (that knew just how to please Merlin perfectly) and watched as they removed what looked like cake icing.

Cake icing.

Crap.

Merlin glanced at the counter and looked at the items that had already been removed.

Cake mix. Eggs. Chocolate Icing. Vanilla icing. Strawberry icing. Butternut icing.

Shite.

Merlin’s entire body wilted.

Shite. Shite. Shite. Bloody fucking hell! “I guess we can’t put this off again, can we?” he asked with a whimper as he looked forlornly at Arthur. Why again had he volunteered them to make cupcakes for Gwen and Lance’s daughter’s birthday? They weren’t making them until the following afternoon, but they needed to decide which icing to use. Or, Arthur needed to decide. Merlin was perfectly happy with either of the icings because he did not eat icing. But Arthur had insisted they do a taste testing. Merlin had rolled his eyes, but he did love the clotpole, so he’d agreed.

But that was when they had planned to do it the previous night. Unfortunately (or fortunately), a kiss had led to a make out session which had led to oral sex which had led to both of them fucking each other’s brains out. Merlin had looked forward to another round tonight.

He should have realised that last night’s fun and games meant the lack of such tonight.

Arthur turned around and set down a canister of blueberry icing. “From the look on your face and the lack of attire, I’m guessing you forgot what we had planned for this evening.” Arthur’s eyes roamed over Merlin, from top to toe, and he licked his lips.

Merlin could only glare, not amused in the least. Damn it to hell. He had even prepared himself in anticipation. Now he would have to forego pleasure and settle for a night of taste testing. He pouted.

“Well, we could do this in the morning,” Arthur said, no doubt trying to make light of the terrible, unfortunate situation, his huge grin teasing. He had to know what was coming next. He leant in for a kiss.

“Whilst I love you, Arthur Pendragon, I am not giving up my Saturday morning to taste test cupcakes. I plan on sleeping in.”

Arthur seemed to study Merlin for a few seconds before nodding. He set down the canister. Next he undid his tie. Afterwards he unbuttoned his shirt.

Merlin was curious. He had ideas and thought maybe Arthur had the same ideas, but he couldn’t be sure. But then Arthur crooked a finger towards him and motioned him over. Merlin didn’t need to be asked twice. He walked the few steps around the counter so he was facing Arthur and found himself being pulled into Arthur’s arms. Then Arthur’s lips were on his. Merlin grinned into the kiss and looked forward to more, but Arthur stepped back. Merlin was not amused.

“I don’t see why we can’t test the icing and have a bit of fun at the same time.” Arthur looked entirely too pleased with himself as he grabbed a canister (the chocolate icing) and opened it, looking at Merlin suggestively. “That is if you do not mind me slathering icing on your body and taste testing as I lick it off you.”

Merlin’s waning cock quite liked the idea, and for the first time ever he regretted not liking icing because he quite fancied the idea of licking it off of Arthur. But he was certain they could find something else for him to lick off of Arthur. “Where do you want me?” he asked, once again in a happy mood.

“Right here,” Arthur said as he repositioned Merlin in front of the counter and spread out his legs.

Then Arthur was gone and Merlin wanted to protest, but before he could he saw a pillow appear before him.

“You can rest your head on this.”

Merlin did that very thing and felt his cock continuing to fill as he listened to Arthur undress. Several minutes later he felt Arthur’s warm fingers as they spread icing over the back of his calves, thighs, arse cheeks, back, and arms. He nearly said something about this not being a true taste test because Arthur wasn’t tasting each icing blindly, but he decided not to. Knowing Arthur, the prat would stop and tell Merlin he was right and that they should do this correctly and that they would do it later.

There was no way Merlin was taking that chance.

His reward for being quiet was when he felt fingers slathering icing on and around his cock.


End file.
